Ash's Noivern
This Noivern is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It is one of Ash's few Pokémon that hatched from an egg and is the fifth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region as well as the fourth in his current Kalos party. Personality After hatching from an egg, Noivern, as a Noibat, was an inexperienced flier and a bit of a crybaby when he gets stressed and upset. However, he does wish to fly. Noivern seems to have an affection for Ash, as he was the only one to calm him down when he cried. This is because he was the first person Noivern saw after hatching. Noivern also seems to admire Ash's Hawlucha very much and looks up to him as a big brother figure much like the relationship between Iris' Axew and Ash's Scraggy (both being part Dragon type and Fighting type). Noivern also has the same relationship with Talonflame and he enjoys flying around with it. Noivern appears to have the ability to use ultrasonic waves to help him decide if the fruit is bad or good and locate someone in dark places. Noivern appears to like Ash, seeing him as a parent figure, as such Noivern seems to want Ash's approval and to make him proud. As time went by, Noivern grew bigger and stronger, often helping Ash with finding various things with its ultrasonic waves as well as battling. Since evolving, Noivern is stronger than ever and is more willing to go up against formidable foes like Zapdos or Salamence. Noivern also became more willing to protect those who are close to him. For instance, when Zapdos knocked Hawlucha out of the sky, Noivern rushed to his rescue and when Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados was about to hit Pikachu with Dragon Tail, he pushed Pikachu away to let him get hit instead. Biography Noibat first appeared as an egg. He was found by Hawlucha who was training and was given to Ash. He soon hatched into Noibat. Noibat was then scared by everyone surrounding him and lets out a powerful Supersonic screech as he cried. However, he was quickly calmed down by Ash. After eating some fruit and drinking some water, Noibat attempted to fly but couldn't keep up in the air even with help from Ash's Hawlucha and Fletchinder. Noibat, along with Hawlucha, was then kidnapped by Team Rocket. After Hawlucha freed him, they both retreated to a nearby cave and evaded Team Rocket. After reuniting with Ash and his friends, Noibat decided to join Ash's team and Ash gladly caught him.XY076: A Not-So-Flying Start! Later, Noibat was used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But even though he lost the tournament by Olsen's Starly in a small margin, he successfully learned how to fly and made Ash, Hawlucha, Fletchinder and all of his friends proud.XY077: A Relay in the Sky! Since he has learned how to fly, Ash has used Noibat more frequently, such as helping to find the right direction in dark caves, where to find moss for medicine makingXY083: Over the Mountain of Snow! and to join Talonflame in searching for lost Pokémon, including finding Clemont's Chespin and Bunnelby, a Tyrunt who was stolen and evolved into TyrantrumXY087: The Tiny Caretaker!, an Eevee who ran off from the gangXY089: A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!, his trainer after he wandered off into the Winding Woods when he was defeated by Wulfric from his recent gym battleXY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, and a Carbink who keeps wondering off.XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! Ash called out Noibat to stop Team Flare's Pokémon with Supersonic, and then was called again to meet and join the Zygarde core, nicknamed Squishy.XY094: From A to Z! When Squishy ran off, Ash used Noibat to find it. While fighting Team Flare, it reveals that Noibat knows Tackle.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! In A Windswept Encounter!, Noibat had to deal with a Breloom, after he accidentally bumped into it. This caused Breloom to get angry and used Poison Powder on Noibat, poisoning him completely. However, a wild Floette showed up and healed Noibat with Aromatherapy. When Floette and Breloom were captured by Team Rocket, he managed to track them down and free the captives with its newly-learned move, Acrobatics.XY104: A Windswept Encounter! Noibat was later used to help Ash, Hawlucha, and Talonflame guide through a cave and try to calm the Legendary Pokémon, Zapdos as it created thunderstorms out of anger. During the battle, Talonflame was knocked out. However, just when Zapdos was about to defeat Hawlucha as he starts falling into the ravine, Noibat desperately flew to Hawlucha as fast as he could, evolving into Noivern in the process. After saving Hawlucha, Noivern battled Zapdos and defeated it with its newly learned move, Boomburst. However, during the point when Zapdos was weakened, Team Rocket appeared and tried to capture Zapdos. Eventually, Noivern and Pikachu saved Zapdos and blasted Team Rocket off. Afterwards, Zapdos was successfully calmed down and, impressed by Noivern's strength, power, bravery, and compassion, stopped the thunderstorms. Once Ash reunited with his friends in Joule Town, Noivern was seen sitting in a tree, eating some fruit after a hard day's work.XY110: An Electrifying Rage! Noivern was later used to battle against Alain and his Metang. Although he did a huge amount of damage during the battle, Noivern was outmatched by Metang's power and was easily defeated. But despite his lost, Ash thanked him for trying his best in his first Pokémon battle.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! Noivern was used as the first Pokémon in a three-on-three battle against Sawyer in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. He was sent out to battle against Sawyer's newly evolved Doublade. During the battle, Noivern used the dust on the battlefield to dodge Doublade's attacks and managed to defeat it with a combination of his newly learned move, Dragon Claw and a close-range Acrobatics. Noivern then battled against Sawyer's Clawitzer. However, because of Clawitzer's Mega Launcher ability, he was incredibly outmatched and was quickly defeated.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Noivern was used in Ash's six-on-six battle against Sawyer in the semi-finals of the Lumiose Conference. This time he went up against Sawyer's newly evolved Salamence. During the battle, Noivern and Salamence clashed each other with their attacks. However, despite giving his best efforts like doing a great amount of damage to Salamence and using his speed to dodge the Incinerate attack, both Noivern and Salamence were knocked out and their battle resulted in a draw.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! Noivern was used as Ash's second Pokémon during his six-on-six battle against Alain in the finals. This time, he went up against Alain's Weavile. But despite using his speed, power, and sonic waves, Noivern was overwhelmed by Weavile and was easily defeated. Before Ash recalled Noivern, Hawlucha popped out of his Poké Ball to comfort Noivern and promised to defeat Weavile in his place.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Shortly after Team Flare and Lysandre began their assault on the city, he was cuffed and hanged up in the air unconscious at the time with Ash and the rest of his Pokémon at the top of Prism Tower by Lysandre behalf as a hostage for Ash and Greninja.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Looking at the horror and destruction of Lysandre's plans, he became shocked and worried when Lysandre used the mini version of the Mega Evolution Energy Wave machine on Greninja and Ash but was relieved when they used Bond Phenomenon to break free and thanks to Alain's Charizard, Noivern and the Pokémon were set free and ready to battle.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! During the battle, despite Noivern's best efforts, he was defeated by Mega Gyarados's Dragon Tail while saving Pikachu in the process. Hawlucha went to check on Noivern to see if he was alright before Ash called Noivern back to his Poké Ball.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Noivern and the rest of Ash's Pokémon received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Noivern is last seen with both Hawlucha and Talonflame while with Ash and the group are saying goodbye to Serena's mother, Grace. At the aiport, he held his hands with Braixen before bidding her farewell. Since Ash finally comes home through his hometown at Pallet Town after his travels in the Kalos region and before the pilot episode of Alola to New Adventure!, Noivern along with Hawlucha and Talonflame are currently resides at Professor Oak's laboratory. Known moves Improvised moves Echolocation Voice actors *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese as a Noibat) *Kenta Miyake (Japanese and English as a Noivern) *Marc Thompson (English as a Noibat and a Noivern) Trivia *Like Dawn's Quilava, Noivern took the shortest amount of time to hatch from its egg (one episode). *Noivern is Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that is part of a 2 stage evolution. *Out of all of Ash's Pokémon that hatched from eggs, Noivern knew the least amount of moves in his debut, with only one. *Noivern is Ash's first Semi-Pseudo Pokémon. **It is also his second fully Evolved -Type Pokémon. *Out of the few Pokémon that Ash has hatched from its egg, Noivern took the shortest time to evolve with only 34 episodes. *Noivern, after Talonflame, is the second of Ash's Pokémon to evolve when fighting a legendary Pokémon. **Coincidentally, both of Ash's Pokémon are -types from Kalos who obtained their final evolutionary stage during a battle with a member of the Legendary Birds trio. *Noivern is Ash's only Kalos Pokémon that never participated in a Gym battle. **It shares this trait with Kingler, Muk and all of Ash's Tauros, who weren't used in a Gym battle in Kanto, Heracross and Donphan who weren't used in a Johto Gym battle and Gible who wasn't used in a Sinnoh Gym battle. Gallery Ash Noibat Egg.png|As an egg Ash Noibat.png|As Noibat Ash Noibat Echolocation.png|Using Echolocation as Noibat Ash Noibat Supersonic.png|Using Supersonic as Noibat Ash Noibat Tackle.png|Using Tackle as Noibat Ash Noibat Acrobatics.png|Using Acrobatics as Noibat Ash Noivern Supersonic.png|Using Supersonic Ash Noivern Acrobatics.png|Using Acrobatics Ash Noivern Boomburst.png|Using Boomburst References es:Noivern de Ash Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon